


The Paramour of Pan the Piper

by SophieJE619



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Can it be called Dub-con if they don't actually have sex?, Established Relationship, F/M, Hypnosis, I Don't Even Know, The Magic Flute - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieJE619/pseuds/SophieJE619
Summary: Reader is mad. Pan resorts to his magic flute.Pan is fuckin lazy. Fuck Pan.





	The Paramour of Pan the Piper

I was angry, upset, and in an all-together foul mood, to say the least. Why you ask? That doesn’t matter. I just was. And it was Pan’s fault of course. Damn teasing bully. It sucks being the only girl on the island. You stand out for multiple reasons. For one, you’re the only one with tits so, of course, you’re the only one that has to deal with issues of female undergarments. Second, you’re the only one who has a vagina so you have to deal with all the blood that comes out from there AND the awkward sexual tension that comes from like 30 teenage guys. Third… You’re only one who reacts to Pan’s music in the way that you do… Speaking of Pan’s music…

I could hear the notes steadily growing louder and louder, and I grunted to myself, trying to push forward. It was becoming harder and harder with each step. Despite the lack of a bog around my knees or even my ankles, I was having trouble moving along the perfectly wide and well-kept path. There were no rocks, no sticks, no mud, nothing should have prevented me from going on my way. But… as always there was… The sound of the pan flute was _(not-so-unpleasantly)_ ringing in my ears, the wind blown through them seeming to carry notes into my head to softly caress at my mind, the tempting melody causing my steps to eventually slow despite my futile resistance. Finally, I came to a full and complete stop not even halfway down the path from the rest of the camp to my hut.

Once I was stopped, I could now feel the distance between us closing. The tiny yet oh so dangerous song began to play directly into my left ear, and a long slender hand left the pipes to move my hair away. It then glided across the back of my neck, making the sensitive hairs there stand at attention before falling back down as I was lulled into a calming sway of sorts. Finally, it rested on my right shoulder squeezing the joint in a way that one could consider an affectionate gesture, successfully making both shoulders fall. My arms, which were crossed around my chest, dropped to my sides in complacency. My vision blurred around the edges and I turned my head to better hear the beautiful serenade. Pan’s hand left my shoulder, grazing the underside of my chin before returning to his magical instrument. I turned my full body to face him, and all I could see clearly was his perfect self, standing there, playing the beautiful spell for me. He started sauntering backward towards the camp, and I followed, stumbling forward like a drunken idiot.

The boys were still there, dancing around the fire without a care in this world. But he didn’t go back to them; They could easily hear the tune from anywhere on the island anyway. No, I was led up to his hut, to his bed where he sat on the edge. Under the influence of the melody, I grabbed the semi-sheer nightdress that he had for me in his room. With no apparent need for modesty, I shucked my clothes off, smiling as the corners of his perfect rosy lips perked upwards at my display, and let the soft material caress my body as the song caressed my mind, creating a warm fuzzy feeling inside me. I climbed up onto the bed and crawled my way to him, before wrapping my arms around his torso, cradling his hips with my knees, and nuzzling my cheek into his shoulder. He was facing away from me, but that was okay because he still tilted his head to somewhat face me with his pipes.

Even with my mind completely blank of anything but good feelings and love for this piper, he still continued to play for me. I sighed, closing my eyes, which were beginning to get heavier and heavier as the music lulled me into a sleepy state. Quickly, without pausing his harmonic charm, Pan pushed me onto my back and straddled me. I giggled, my vision clouded over and tinted green with his magic. He didn’t go any further, but instead, I found myself running my hands up his legs, as they were the only part of him I could reach from my position of laying flat on the bed. He simply knelt there, staring down into my eyes while playing his flute. Meanwhile, I adored him with my fuzzy sight and touch until I couldn’t keep my tired eyes open any longer.

As you could all but guarantee, my mind was not my own. It hadn’t been my own since he first touched me on the path to my hut. My mind and my heart, both stolen from me like the countless nights before, became like putty in Pan’s hands whenever he played his pipes for me. It didn’t matter what mood I was in. No matter what happened, should Pan play that magical lullaby on his pipes for me, I would fall asleep without a qualm and wake up the next morning, remembering nothing of the previous day, except for that beautiful sound and my love for the King of Neverland. And so long as he had his pan flute to play for me, such things would never change.


End file.
